Arctic Fox
by Sleygal
Summary: Ruby heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed her stance. It's not every day she gets to come home to an adorable sight.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm back."

Silence greeted the young Ruby Rose in her own apartment. That's odd. Weiss was supposed to be at home now, considering how late it is in the night. She placed her shoes on the shoe rack by the door. Not a single light inside the house.

'Weiss must be sleeping then?'

Sparing a glance at the calendar near her, Ruby knew Weiss should still be up, considering what today is. Sensing something might be wrong, Ruby put a hand on Crescent Rose. She just came back from a hunt with her sister and Yang. The hunt took the entire day, leaving her exhausted and sore. Cuts and bruises decorated her body and she sports a long gash on her cheek as a result of being too close to an Alpha Beowulf.

"Weiss? Are you in here?" Silence greeted her back in the dimly lit apartment.

Ruby pulled out her scroll. It's not like Weiss to leave the apartment late at night. Her white-haired partner knows that she shouldn't wander around at night.

'I doubt she's at the office'

With how much work the Schnee Dust Company is, Weiss often stays so late, working. Ruby would sometimes haul the heir of Remnant's famous dust company back to their shared apartment to rest. But knowing what today is, Ruby always made sure Weiss takes the day off on this day every month.

A soft rustle was heard by the living room that didn't go unnoticed. With Ruby's keen sense, she can pick up soft breathing sounds from what she can assume was the couch. The huntress flicked the light in their living room to see what's causing that sound. And she found…

A small white fox is curled up, sleeping on the sofa.

Ruby heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed her stance. It's not every day she gets to come home to an adorable sight.

Gently, Ruby placed her hand on the sleeping animal and gently patted it on the head.

The fox stirred when it felt something on top of its head. Flicking its ears, its eyes slowly opened, revealing sapphire orbs that could only belong to…

"Hey, Weiss…"

Weiss slowly shook herself awake before clambering to Ruby, who proceeded to sit on the couch. Blue orbs held a stern gaze as Weiss examines her partner from head to toe, a tradition they always do whenever one of them goes on a hunt. Even as an Arctic Fox, she still sports the same stern personality she's known for. Noticing a long gash on Ruby's cheek, Weiss stood up and placed a paw on her partner's shoulder.

Ruby flinched at the sudden weight pressing on her shoulder. Unfortunately, her partner noticed it and immediately removed her paw. The fox circled around on Ruby's lap, clearly in distress. The huntress placed a hand on top of the fox's head and gently calmed her down. Weiss couldn't speak when she's in this form so she's a bit more expressive in terms of body language.

"I'm fine"

But Weiss wasn't convinced.

If looks could kill, Ruby would've been dead. Leave it to her partner to twist the adorable features of a fox into a glare that can freeze Grimm on a snowy day in Atlas. Weiss paced back and forth, eyeing Ruby's exhausted posture on the couch. She jumped down and went from the front of the couch to the side.

Silver eyes followed the white fox around. Ruby could tell Weiss is agitated. Since she owns a dog, picking up certain canine body language is a skill she's grateful for when Weiss is in this form. A small smile appeared when she remembered the early days when she just learned Weiss' secrets. Her partner was elusive of everything until Ruby walked in on one of the days where she gets to spend the night as an Arctic Fox. Weiss tried to be distant and ignored Ruby's inquiries but surrendered when her partner learned her weakness, pats on the head. Weiss tried so hard to appear intimidating as a fox but her fluffy tail betrayed her emotions.

Lost in her thoughts, Ruby didn't notice the sudden pounce. Pain flared from all over her body when she hit her head on the throw pillows of the couch. Hissing in pain, she tried to get up but Weiss pinned her down.

When her vision cleared from the blurriness of the pain, silver eyes met fierce sapphire ones. Ruby tried to get up but Weiss managed to pin her easily. Whether if it's Ruby being lethargic or Weiss possessing animal strength, she'll never know.

"Weiss…" Ruby croaked. Her head continued to pound. She placed a hand on her head to try and ease the pounding. She wasn't expecting Weiss to suddenly jump on her.

Standing on her partner's battered body, Weiss leaned down and nuzzled onto Ruby's face. A comforting gesture that the huntress gladly welcomed, despite the pain on her head and body. Ruby placed her hand on top of the fox's back and slowly patted it. Weiss' fur is so silky like her long white tresses when she's human. The gesture caused Weiss to instinctively nuzzle further. She started licking the long gash on Ruby's cheek to get rid of the bloodstains on her face.

"That tickles…" Giggling, Ruby continued to pet her partner while Weiss happily nuzzled and continued licking the huntress' injuries.

Now that she's lying on the couch, Ruby feels the exhaustion from the hunt catch up to her. She felt her eyelids began to droop and close. Her pats started to slow down on top if Weiss' head. She heaves a contented sigh as sleep starts to become more enticing. Normally, Weiss would chastise her for not changing her clothes and taking a shower after hunts, in her current form, all she can do is nuzzle next to her partner.

After making sure she's not causing Ruby any signs of discomfort, Weiss now lies on Ruby's stomach. She gives one small nuzzle and a lick to the injury before curling into a ball to sleep.

Exhaustion finally caught up to Ruby. With one last pat and a kiss on the fox's fluffy head, Ruby closed her eyes and let sleep take her to her dreamland.

* * *

**So here's something I came up with when I was having insomnia attacks. Not much but thanks for taking the time to read. I'm not sure if I should continue this though. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Weiss! Where are you?"

Night has fallen and Yang is currently in the middle of Emerald Forest. Crickets echoed in the darkness. The shattered moon provided a small portion of light, which the brawler is using as a guide.

Yang just discovered Weiss' secret. The heiress stared wide-eyed at her partner's sister before bolting away from the dorm. A white blur sprinted down the hall, almost knocking down Ruby along the way. Ruby asked what was wrong, to which her sister just gaped at her. With a shaking finger, Yang pointed in the direction Weiss ran.

"This is gonna be a looong night." Ruby sighed.

* * *

"Weiss! Come on, where are you?" Yang called. Lacking the night vision her partner had, Yang had to squint in the dark to find any trace of white among the shadows.

'She couldn't have gone too far…' Her thoughts swirled with worry along with the sound of her boots crunching dead leaves.

"We-"

A sharp whine broke the silence of the night. Yang heard it and instinctively sprinted towards the direction of the sound. Once she reached the source of the sound, she arrived at a small clearing deep into the forest.

Searching for the source of the sound, her eyes fell on a white fox on the floor. Its fur illuminated by the shattered moon, making an obvious contrast with the darkness. It seems injured as Yang can faintly smell the coppery scent of blood. A heavy net was draped over it, who continues to whimper underneath.

"We scored some pretty thing, boss." A small man exclaimed. He approached the injured animal, who tries hard to stay away from him but the movement only agitated her injuries.

"That thing will score us some high Lien." The boss, a man with burly stature, commented. The small poacher grabbed the ends of the net and dragged the animal towards the exit of the clearing.

"Idiot!" The burly boss smacked his lackey on the head. "You already injured it! What good will it do to us if it's damaged goods!" Indeed, a small trail of blood from a deep wound on one of the fox's front legs trickled on the ground.

"Hey!"

The two men turned to the new voice in the clearing. The fearful blue eyes of the fox met crimson ones as Yang stepped out of hiding. Her hair brightly shines in the dark, making her appear more intimidating.

Red eyes and glowing blonde hair.

Yang is angry.

But now her red eyes bore immense anger in those pools of crimson orbs.

Yang is very very angry.

"I suggest you let that fox go," Yang whispered. She wasn't angry. She. Is. Furious.

"None of your business, blondie." The small poacher sneered. His grip tightened and continued to drag his catch.

"Go home, kid. This is no children's business." The burly poacher added.

Before the two of them could take another step, a shot rang in the clearing. Luck was the only thing that save the small man's feet from exploding with how close the shot was to his position.

"Last chance." Despite the cool temperature of the night, the clearing's starting to grow hot. The two poachers turned back at Yang, whose gauntlet points to their feet.

"Let. Her. Go."

They dropped their grip on the net and pulled out their weapons.

"Or what?" The small man taunted. He gripped his sword and charged.

CLANG!

When the sword clashed with one of Ember Celica's, the man aimed a kick on Yang's stomach. The force is strong enough to push her back to a tree.

"Not so tough are ya, blondie?" He brought his sword down above. Yang managed to dodge it in time but saw a strand of her yellow mane float down in front of her.

Using the strength of her aura, she locked in her gauntlet and punched the man.

"Argh!"

Yang sent him flying from the force of her semblance-fueled punch. He landed near his boss' feet, knocked out. Her hair couldn't get any more brighter with how furious she is.

Nobody messes with her teammates and especially her hair.

"You really should've just went home when you had the chance kid." The burly man poised and fired his rifle. Bullet clashed with bullet from her gauntlets. With a loud cry, the burly man charged forward. He didn't relent his shots and rained them all down.

Yang took them all. She's confident her aura can take them all, waiting for the right chance to send them all back in one attack.

When the poacher got close enough, Yang used her gauntlet to propel herself forward. Unfortunately, the man reacted far too slow for Yang, resulting in a devastating punch fueled by her semblance. He skidded until he stopped on top of his fallen companion.

Yang heaved breaths as she waited for him to rise up again. When he didn't, she dropped her stance and went to the white fox still trapped underneath the net. Her eyes reverted to lilac now that the adrenaline from the fight died down.

"Weiss!"

Tossing the rather heavy net aside, Yang quickly surveyed her teammate for any other signs of injury. A deep gash ran on one of Weiss' forepaw, still fresh and blood ooze out of it. Yang removed her purple bandanna on her boot and tied it on the injury to stop it from bleeding any further. Noticing how Weiss shivered, whether if it's from adrenaline or the cool air, she'll never know, Yang unwrapped her scarf and used it to help spread heat to her teammate. She activated what little has left of her semblance from the fight to warm Weiss up.

"I got you."

Yang slowly stood up, her injured teammate in her hands. She started walking back towards Beacon, careful enough to not move too much. While she may get a rough scolding from the heiress when she turns back to normal due to embarrassment, she's willing to take it if it's a means to see her safe and sound. Weiss still has a lot of explanations to do when she can but for now…

"Don't worry. I got you, Weiss."

Little did Yang know, Weiss heard the blonde. She knows she has a lot of explaining to do in the morning but for now, she snuggled closer to her teammate, glad that she had found her.

* * *

**And here's Yang's story. Sorry it took so long. I was trying to look where I typed this. Honestly, I don't know how to end this. ;_; And I still don't have an idea for Blake's story so next chapter might be a little delayed. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
